Lies of war
by missanimefan
Summary: Warnings- yaoi M/M , some minor spoilers if you watch dub, smut, minor language, taunting/teasing, Etc. Warnings and Ratings will be mentioned as appropriate each chapter. You get the point. REVIEW PLEASE! GinXIchigo, mention of previous GinXAizen.
1. End of the war

Constructive critisism is fine. Please read and review(R&R). Flames are fine but at least READ it so you KNOW what your complaining about. Flames will be used to keep my house warm in the winter.

**Title: Lies of war**

**Warnings: Yaoi mentions, possible yuri mentions at some point, yaoi at some point, spoilers if you watch dub, smut at some point, first chapter story I'm attempting, and warnings will be mentioned as appropriate each chapter. Blah blah blah.**

**Rating: M an nc17/18 because of content in future chapters, etc.**

**Characters/Pairings: GinXuncertain at moment**

**Length: ~uncertain at the moment**

**Summary: **

**The war has failed...what comes next for Gin?**

**Author's Note: The war continues...joy...however this goes is based on ideas **

**Dedicated to: Um...I'll decide as we go along:P For now to my fans/reviewers and Gin fans XP**

**Disclaimer: Me no owns Bleach! If I did it would be totally fuckin' twisted! XD XD XD**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Warning for this chapter: Spoilers, minor ungraphic voilence_**

**_Rating: T_**

* * *

And so it began.

Good vs the accused evil

Up until now lies were weaved.

Up until now wars were planned.

The three who left soul society known as Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen.

Many felt betrayed.

Others rage.

But what was these mens motives in the begining?

Power?

No, they had plenty to suffice a normal mans desires.

Wealth?

No, if that was there goal then they didn't need arrancar or and army.

Reputation?

That is just foolish.

What were there motives?

Gin didn't know why he joined Aizen...nor did he truely care.

Gin was a man that all believed could betray, so, he did.

Aizen on the other hand along with Tousen had been unpredicted.

While all focused on Gin and the Ryoka, Aizen plotted and planned.

Sure enough, they had succeeded in claiming the Hōgyoku.

* * *

Now they were currently battling.

The Espada fought the Captains and such as Ichigo and his group consisting of Chad, Ishida, Rukia, and Renji tried to save Inoue Orihime.

Where was Gin in all this?

Stuck in a ring of fire...literally.

He, Aizen and Tousen were all trapped in Yamamotos fire barrier.

* * *

Gin looked at the wall of fire surrounding them and sighed.

Stark, Halibel, and barrgan were weaking. Ulquiorra protected Orihime. Nnorita was fighting Nel who was trying to help Ichigo get to Orihime. The other Espada were fighting as well but he wasn't concerned with that. He looked up and tried to plan an escape.

"I wan' ta get outta 'ere. I's so borin' Aizen-sama," Gin whined.

Gin saw Aizen stare at Yamamoto,"Relax."

Gin sighed and watched the Espada fight. No one seemed to be giving up, although it did seem that the Espadas were slow deteriorating in power. Gin wondered why they weren't dominating the battle. He knew the Shinigami were a force to be reckoned with but he didn't understand how they could totally over power the Espada.

That vizard kid was giving hell to them since he showed up in soul society and now look. The boy tried to save Inoue Orihime and it triggered an all out war. Things went from calm and planned to hectic and broken.

Tousen spoke up suddenly.

"They're dying Aizen-sama."

Aizen nodded knowingly,"Yes, they are falling."

Gin looked confused,"The espada aint winin??"

Gin noted that he felt the espadas reiatsu starting to grow weaker. The Fracciónsseemed to be faltaring in their defenses and power. He noted that slowly, but without a doubt, the Fraccións and Espada seemed to be retreating.

"Are they leavin' us!?"

Aizen nodded grimly,"seems so," he responded, sounding unpleasant instead of his normal cheery mask.

Gin looked at the portal to Hueco Mundo vanishing bit by bit. His mask slipped as he watched their last hope to escape fading away behind what was left of the "god"Aizens army.

"Are we trapped Aizen-sama,"he asked quietly with a sour tone at the relization they were caught.

Aizen closed his eyes and bit his lip.

He opened his eyes and anger mixed with betrayal filled them,"I'm afraid so."

Gin frowned a suddenly felt a sword run through him, gasping in shock at the sudden attack on him,"Sh-shit."

He looked forward see if Aizen and Tousen were okay. Only he saw different then hoped. A sword ran through Aizens shoulder. Tousen was ready to release his bankai when Aizen stopped him.

"No. Do not fight Tousen. We have lost. If you fight any further you will merely get yourself killed."

Gin heard a scream. He, Tousen, and Aizens eyes darted around to see what was going on. Gin unfortunately collapsed, breathing heavy as the sword dug deeper and straight through his leg.

"Argh,"he groaned, falling to his knees and trying to see what was happening.

He saw Aizen pass out and bound in chains before being picked up and carried off. Gin glanced at Tousen for some sort of signal or anything to state they were going to flee and take Aizen with them.

Tousen merely gave a sigh and allowed himself to be arrested for treason.

Gin tried to stand but noticed someone hold him still as they chained him.

'This canit be happenin'. No way.' he thought. But he knew it was. They had lost. Seritai had defeated their army and they were immoilized.

"Ichimaru Gin, you are under arrest along with Kaname Tousen and Sosuke Aizen for Treason. You are to understa-"

Gin heard no more because at that point he glance at his allies being taken away and frowned. He felt dizzy as the blood loss from his leg wound bled more. He groaned and his vision blacked.

_Am I dead??_

* * *

Ooooooooookay! So the begining is kinda lame and short-ish. Well it my first chapter story so...yeah. I'm trying to create a good plot and make this a decent story and stuff so...reviews please! I'll update quicker if ya'll review! Ok so heres the deal! I know I want Gin to be the center of this story but who should be with him?? No Espada cause they've abandoned them.

So vote peoples:

Ichigo Kurosaki

Hitsugaya Toushiro

Byakuya Kuchiki

Other(give suggestions)

REVIEW PLEASE!!! (put vote in review...it easier)


	2. Melding Bars

Constructive criticism is fine. Please read and review(R&R). Flames are fine but at least READ it so you KNOW what your complaining about. Flames will be used to keep my house warm in the winter.

**Chapter Title: Melding bars**

**Warnings: ...not really any..**

**Rating: not M, lower rating**

**Characters/Pairings: GinXuncertain at moment**

**Summary: ****The war has failed...what comes next for Gin?**

**Author's Note: AHHHHHHH!!!!! I'M CRAZY!!! hehe! Anywho! Seems whom to be with Gin will end up on story flowXD**

**Dedicated to: Fans/reviewers and Gin fans XP**

**Disclaimer: Me no owns Bleach! If I did it would be totally fuckin' twisted! XD XD XD**

**

* * *

**

Gin woke up and looked around. The room was white and there were bars to one side.

"Wha'..."He got up looked around.

White walls, white bed and sheets, white toilet and sink, and gray-black bars.

He was in jail.

And not normal jail, a special sub unit that lay under ground. It housed the more dangerous criminals around.

But why was he here?

Oh right, the war.

He sighed and went to the bars to look around.

No guards?

He was confused as to why no one was around. But he heard a door and looked to the right.

The door opened to reveal guards along with Captain Soi Fon and Unohana.

He layed on the bed and waited as they were passing to speak up.

"'Ey ther' ladies!"

The two seemed slightly startled and turned to him as he sat upright.

"What do you want prisoner 5462?" Soi Fon sounded strict as ever.

"Aw, don' be like tha' ta ol' frien's now." He got up, resisting the urge to colapse back on the bed. "Aft'a all, I jus' wanna know wha's goin' on."

"Like we should tell you,"she spat.

Gin made sure to keep up his smile and tilted his head,"Why? I jus' wanna know wha's in store fer me an Aizen-sama, oh and Tousen."

Soi Fon scoffed but Unohana spoke up this time,"Why do you want to know?"

Gin tried to answer but couldn't,"..."

Unohana smiled,"Do you perhaps care for Aizen?"

Gin would have blushed or frowned but he learned to keep his composure,"'Es Aizen-sama. I's on'y natural I wan ta know wha' is ta become of whom I follow. Righ'?"

Unohana shook her head and sighed,"I can only tell you that it does not look good for you Ichimaru. Nor your former Captain."

Gin nodded,"Tha's all I wan'ed ta know. Thank ya Unohana-taicho."

Gin layed back on the bed, leering at Soi Fon as they stood there.

"Why did you follow him," Soi Fon asked quietly in a sullen tone.

Gin turned to her,"Why? Wha's i' matter? ......Wha's done 's done, no?"

Soi Fon turned to face him, anger flinted across her face as she shouted at the man,"Whats done is done!? How can you say that!? Have you no remorse!?"

Gin opened his eyes to glare daggers at the woman,"Di' I say I 'ave no remorse?" He meant it to sound calm and snide but instead it sounded venomous and furious at the suggestion.

Soi Fon flinched, suprised at the reaction, she hadn't expected Gins mask to drop even a moment,"You have remorse then?"

He growled an hid under sheets,"Go on. Wha'eva yer 'ere fer ya should go do."

Soi Fon decided no to press further this time, they had other work to do afterall,"Lets go."

Unohana nodded and followed Soi Fon further down the hall and out of sight.

* * *

Gin noted that it got colder at night, and now it was pretty cold. He sat up and stared at the wall.

"I miss ya Aizen-sama," he mumbled to the wall.

"You do care for him then."

Gin jumped and looked at the cell door to see Unohana,"Wha' d'ya wan!?"

Gin was furious to find out someone was listening to him, he forgot in this place that anyone could here him when he spoke.

Unohana gave him a smile,"You too are still like all of us. You and Tousen, even Aizen, have feelings. We all posses that human quality."

"Yer point bein'?"

"My point is, I need to know what your motives were."

Gin shook his head,"Tha' is not yer business ma'am."

Unohana gave him a gentle smile,"I can't help if I don't have anything to go by."

"I don' wan' yer help."Gin stated blatantly.

Unohana shook her head and walked away,"Be careful then."

* * *

Gin was woke up the next morning by the loud slam of a door. He scurried from under the sheets and looked up at Unohana, Byakuya, Rangiku, Kira, Soi Fon, and Hitsugaya.

"Eh? Wha's goin' on?"

He noticed Rangiku frown and Byakuya spoke,"You, Aizen, and Tousen are to be put on trail."

"EH!? So soon!?" Gin looked confused and kicked at the sheets like a dog trapped in a blanket.

Kira spoke up,"We are to transfer you to the trail stands."

Gin stopped and glanced over,"Dun wanna lea'e 'ere."

"_YOU _dont _HAVE_a choice Ichimaru,"Soi Fon stated clearly and making her point.

Gin glared,"I aint movin'. Unless..."

Rangiku finally spoke,"Unless what?"

"I wanna see Aizen-sama. I also wanna kno' wha' sentence he 's lokkin' a' righ' now."

Byakuya spoke next,"Why? You know you'll have to come with us anyway."

Gin hissed,"I can cause troubl' ya kno'."

Unohana unlocked the cell a motioned Kira forward,"If we must, Vice-Captain Izura will use his zanpakuto to immobilize you."

Gin waved a hand,"Wha's the big deal? All I wan' 's simple."

"You are a criminal! You don't get _favors_,"Soi Fon hissed.

Gin made a mocking motion and smirked,"Why no'? Imma like 'ne othe' _criminal_."

Unohana walked toward him,"If you didn't notice, Ichimaru, there is a collar on your neck restricting use of more than a weak students reiatsu."

Gins hand shot up and felt his neck. Sure enough there was a tight black band around it. He attempted to tug it off but it wouldn't budge.

"Jus' lemme 'ave wha' I reques' and yeah won' 'ave ta get pyshical."

Unohana sighed and gave him a look. She saw the determination and stern look the fox's eyes held and sighed in defeat.

"So be it."

Gin got up and walked over to her,"Then 'll cooperate."

He was lead out toward the holding chambers of the trail building. Not once looking back to the prison cell.

* * *

Ooooooook! So Chapter 2 is up! Imma try ta get one up each week, so yeah.

REVIEW! It encourages me to keep writing! Also me love to see what you's think:P

I gots idea...the pairing will be identified soon, but ya gotta watch for it hehe.

Remember,

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**

Thank you =D


	3. Trial of shattering

Constructive criticism is fine. Please read and review(R&R). Flames are fine but at least READ it so you KNOW what your complaining about. Flames will be used to keep my house warm in the winter.

**Chapter Title: Trial of shattering**

**Warnings: Yaoi mentions, mentions of previous Aizen and Gin, OOCness(outta chartacter) kinda**

**Rating: T**

**Characters/Pairings: GinXuncertain at moment**

**Summary: The war has failed...what comes next for Gin?**

**Author's Note: Imma make soul society court room like the real world...much easier.**

**Dedicated to: Fans/reviewers and Gin fans XP**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Bleach. If I did I would fuck up the show with yaoi, fainting over the show, and hunted down by straight men for tricking them into watching it.**

**

* * *

**

Gin looked at the tables and saw Aizen be led out of the court room and nudged Unohana.

She looked over and saw him tilting his head toward Aizen, relizing his point.

"Excuse me Commander Yamamoto. Has Aizens sentence been declared?"

Yamamoto cracked open an eye,"Yes Unohana Taicho."

"May I ask the result then?"

"Former 5th division captain Sosuke Aizenhas been found guilty of betrayal to soul society, the murder of the central 46 chambers, and attempt to overthrow the soul king himself. He is to be sentenced to death atop the seritai hill after the stand is repaired and we find someone to carry out the sentence."

"WHAT!?"

Eveyone turned to see Gins confused gaze,"You canitjust go an' throw death on 'im!"

"Quiet down. You have no say in the matter, you too are a prisoner, or have you forgot,"Yamamoto opened his eyes abit to gaze on the rattled fox.

"I 'aven't fogot. Bu' why is ya gotta kill him? He shouldn' be killed,"Gin tried to reason and glanced at Aizen.

Aizen smiled a genuiune smile and responded lightly,"Be calm Ichimaru. You knew this would happen."

Gin frowned and mumbled,"Bu' they shouldn' kill ya. Tha's unfair and not justice."

"NOT JUSTICE!? WHAT THE HELL,"Soi Fon yelled.

Gin tried moving away since she was close enough that she didn't need to yell in his ear.

"He killed the central 46! He tried to kill lieutenant Hinamori! He tried to kill captain Hitsugaya! He even tried to have Rukia Kuchikifalsely executed! Do you still think its unfair! He should pay with his life for all the lives he took and attempted to take!"

Gin glared,"Why don' ya add past events to? Add the vizards ta yer list and the failed hollow-fications. If yer going by attempts then yer the one who should be on trial 'ere."

Yamamoto pounded his staff on the ground and eveything silenced,"Ichimaru Gins trial shall begin now!"

Gin wanted to protest but Unohana gave him a warning smile and he remembered his deal. He walked forward quietly and sat at the table as directed.

"Ichimaru Gin. You are charged for treason and accessory to Aizen. How do you plead?"

Gin was tempted to say not guilty but decided that prolonging was a bad idea,"Guilty."

A few gasp of the jury were heard. He recognized the captains were there. He noted the lieutenants watching from the opposite side.

"So you deny nothing,"Yamamoto asked almost curiously.

Gin waved boredly,"Didn' I jus' answer tha'?"

"Yes. I suppose you did." Yamamoto stared at Gin but spoke to the jury,"What is the verdict?"

Gin listened to the chatter and groaned.

Yama opened an eye and stared,"Is something the matter, would you like to share?"

Gin waved it off,"Jus' sentence lilol' me to death an get i' over wit already."

He noticed the odd looks he got and restrained from rolling his eyes.

Hitsugaya spoke this time,"What makes you assume such a thing?"

Gin chuckled darkly,"I can tell yer thinkin' i'. 'Sides, I wouldn' mind. Better than livin' a meanin'less life I say."

Unohana interrupted,"The verdict has been reached."

"Please tell us then Unohana taicho,"Yama demanded.

"Gin has been found guilty of treason and is sentenced to probation. We also believe due to circumstantial evidence that he should be considered for reinstatement into are ranks."

Gin stuttered,"Wai-Wha-what!? Yer jokin'... Aint no way any ya seriously think I outta stick aroun' 'ere."

Hitsugaya smirked,"Why is that? Did you think we would actually have you follow Aizens fate?"

Gin acted like it was obvious,"Uh, yeah. I kin'a did. Why the hell am I not?"

Unohana interjected,"Its quite simple Ichimaru san. You followed Aizen due to emotional attachment. If he no longer exist then-"

"-I no longer am a threat eh? Wha' if I wan' revenge?"

"Your going to be under surveillance," Hitsugaya smugly stated.

"Oh goody. Jus' lemme live fer no reason eh? Tha's the dumest logic I ever heard of," The fox stated annoyingly.

"Then its settled!" Yama got up and directed Unohana,"Take him to the 4th division to await further orders. Make sure he prepares for the test."

Gin grumbled as Unohana nodded and motioned Gin to follow. None the less he went ahead and followed.

"You are expected to attend the execution,"Unohana told him lightly as they headed to the 4th division.

He froze and frowned,"Please tell me yer jokin'. Ya know I canit do tha'."

"I am sorry Ichimaru but you have no choice in the matter."

Gin knew Unohana spoke the truth. The kindly woman was not one to joke about a matter she knew would hurt or damage someone, be it mentally or physically.

So it seemed he would have to take the captain test. He knew there was no doubt. He would be reinstated after training and proving he still had his same power.

But Aizen...the man he would follow to the end of the earths and held dear to his heart. His Aizen would not make it. He would be left to live a life without him. He thought how none would ever replace his love for Aizen. But, he would manage and try to move on. But one never forgets there first love.

From the shadows a pair of chocolatey pools gazed at the fox. He would soon be working as a captain with the man. He would have to be careful not to let anyone know though. He didn't want anyone thinking he was insane. No...he would manage. He just had to keep his cool around the fox.

Gin mentally noted the observers reaitsu. 'Seems becomin' a cap'ain again may not be so borin' afta all.' Gin mentally smirked.

* * *

**Well! Was it ok? I tried hinting who Gin may be paired with:P Lol. **

**So about slow updates. School gets in way and I only have the weekends to write and take care of online stuff_ But Imma try ta get at least one chappy up each week.**

**Next chappy I gots idea already:o *starts typing* **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Reviews make me happy and try harder to make good chappys:P**


	4. The end is only the begining

Constructive criticism is fine. Please read and review(R&R). Flames are fine but at least READ it so you KNOW what your complaining about. Flames will be used to keep my house warm in the winter.

**Chapter Title: The end is only the begining**

**Warnings: Character death, OOC=ish, um not much else.**

**Rating: T**

**Characters/Pairings: GinXIchigo**

**Summary: The war has failed...what comes next for Gin?**

**Author's Note: Read Read Read! Thank you to reviewers! **

**Dedicated to: Gin fans and reviewers, espically: 7dragons7 and espically SendMoreParamedics!!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Bleach. If I did I would fuck up the show with yaoi, fainting over the show, and hunted down by straight men for tricking them into watching it.**

**

* * *

**

Gin trained very little and would often sleep through the day. Isane often reported this to her captain but Unohana told her not to worry. Unohana noticed Ichimaru seemed down lately and slept more than normal, she knew Aizen death would be tragic for him. She knew it pained him to become captain then immediately afterwards have to watch his captain and lover die before him. Ichimaru denied it though whenever she told him he needed to get out of his turmoil and train.

"'M not mopin'."

"You refuse to try and train. You sit staring at the sky all day and night. Its unhealthy Ichimaru."

"I aint trainin' when I don' need ta. Ya caint make me."

"You sound childish Ichimaru."

"And yer bein' all motherly again Retsu."

"I can allow you to see Aizen for a few moments now. That way you can stop moping and let the fact sink in,"Unohana stated, motioning him to follow.

Gin sighed and got up. He did not want to see his love die before him. He knew he couldn't stop it though, and that itself was what stung him the most, the inability to save his love.

* * *

Gin saw the holding cells straight ahead. His heart began to race the closer he got to the place.

"This way Ichimaru."

Gin followed Unohana to the front of the building, waiting as the doors opened before following. She made many turns and it felt like they were walking forever.

"Where 's he,"Gin queried.

"Maximum security holding,"the forth division medic stated emotionless.

They continued pass the reaitsu barriers further until they reached the very last cell.

"I will give you at least ten minutes,"She stated before leaving.

"Aizen-taicho,"Gin asked in a cracked voice. Here was his love, sealed in a cell away from the world.

Aizen turned around at the familiar title and his eyes seemed surprised,"Gin?"

Gin nodded,"Aizen. I...I...,"he tried to stop the tears but couldn't.

"Gin. Why do you cry,"Aizen asked, walking to the cell bars.

"I's jus'...I wish I...I...,"he tried to form his words but couldn't, he was too heartbroken.

"Shh. Do not cry ai. If it is my death you cry over then you mustn't be saddened."

"But Aizen-taicho...they 're gonna kill ya. They plan ta make me a cap'ain then make me watch yer execution,"he sobbed.

Aizen slid a hand through the bar and wiped a tear away,"Please do not cry for me. No one needs to pity me. I am merely paying the consequences for my actions."

Gin stopped sobbing and leaned his forehead against the cell bars,"I don' wanna see ya die. Unohana 'is lettin' me see ya only ta reinforce the fact yer gonna die an' make me accept i'."

"Gin, you will live. There is someone out there for you. Please, go out and find the person meant for you," Aizen noticed Unohana,"You have to go now Ichimaru. Please take care of yourself."

Gin frowned and watched Aizen retreat as Unohana spoke,"Lets go Ichimaru."

He nodded and followed her. Knowing this was the last time he would ever speak to Aizen one-on-one.

* * *

Ichigo punched the wall,"DAMMIT!"

"Calm down Ichigo,"Rukia demanded calmly.

Ichigo stomped to his new room, slamming the door behind him, almost making the 5 fall off.

He growled and locked the door, sitting at the desk,"Dammit! Why the fuck do I have to do all the work that Aizen bastard left!?" He let his head drop onto the desk and groaned. He had been up all night and all day. He didn't even get to watch the trail, he had to as Hinamori what happened only to hear her cry that her beloved Aizen was to die. So he took a look and over heard the conversation Ichimaru and Unohana had. He was shocked to see the lovely fox's facade fall and prove he did have emotions. That beautiful face. Those beautiful hidden eyes. The lovely look when he smiled sincerely.

It hit him suddenly.

Ichimaru only truly smiled when he spoke of Aizen.

He frowned but thought about it. He would admire the fox from afar and try to get close without becoming repelled. He didn't know how Gin would react if he got too close, too fast. He didn't want to see pushy and inconsiderate.

He sighed,"I should get ready for the execution.

* * *

Ichimaru stared at the wall and frowned,"I refuse ta go."

Unohana smiled gently,"You must. Plus, you are to meet the new fifth division captain before it."

Gin sighed exasperated,"Gimme a minute."

* * *

~To the... Sokyoku ...(yes i know it was destroyed, it still is)~

Ichigo arrived at the sokyoku and looked around. All except Ichimaru and Unohana were there.

He stood beside Shunsui and made sure no one was listening,"Hey Shunsui."

The man looked over at the strawberry,"Yeah?"

"I was too busy to hear the outcome of the trails. Can you tell me?"

Shunsui tipped his hat forward to cover his eyes abit,"Ichimaru is reinstated as 3rd division captain, Aizen is about to be executed, and Tousen is reinstated as 9th division after he explained his reason for leaving was Soul Society had become corrupt and he needed to make sure no one else died."

Ichigo nodded,"Thanks." He looked toward the three vacant spots.

Shunsui noticed,"Tousen isn't attending and Unohana-taicho had to go get Ichimaru."

"Oh,"Ichigo replied.

* * *

Gin lagged behind Unohana, refusing to shunpo for obvious reasons. They finally made it to the top of the Sokyo hill. Everyone looked at them. Unohana took her spot and Ichimaru leisurely walked beside Ichigo.

"Now. Before we begin the execution, I would like to introduce 5th divison captain, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Gin stared blankly at Ichigo. 'This kid? Taking Aizen-sama's spot!?' He just shrugged and turned back to the destroyed stand.

"Due to the Sokyokus destruction, the sentence will be carried out by a member of the execution squad."

A few walked Aizen up to the stand and tied the red rope to each remaining side. As if the reiatsu collar weren't enough to assure he wouldn't escape.

"Any last words or a final request,"Yamamoto asked.

"No. But please Ichimaru, find a peaceful life and someone to love you."

Gin closed his eyes as the feel of death surrounded him and a stab of pain filled his heart.

Ichigo looked over at Aizen to see a look directed at him. Almost as if saying.

_Take care of him._

Then it was over.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. Spring Break, ya know? I didn't get on messanger today just so I could get this chapter up:)**

**Please Reveiw!**

**Thank you for reading!=D**


	5. The Berry And Kitsune

Constructive criticism is fine. Please read and review(R&R). Flames are fine but at least READ it so you KNOW what your complaining about. Flames will be used to keep my house warm in the winter.

**Chapter Title: The Berry And Kitsune**

**Warnings: Fluff, teasing/taunting, and ummm...mild stalking?**

**Rating: T**

**Characters/Pairings: GinXIchigo**

**Summary: The war has failed...what comes next for Gin?**

**Author's Note: Read Read Read! Thank you to reviewers! Sorry for slow updates! Been super busy lately and just started this new anime called Noir! Its really good. These girls are assassians and codename is NOIR and etc. Definately an anime I reccommend. Anyway! On to the fic!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Bleach. I likely never will either. But a fangirl/fanboy can always dream of her/his own verisons of events:P**

**

* * *

**

Gin went striaght to his room after the trial. He felt too sick to eat anything and ignored anyone who came by. No matter who or what there reason.

"Ichimaru-taicho,"Izura called from the other side.

Gins head layed in his arms and he stared at his desk. Soon he heard the fukutaicho leave and sighed.

Another knock.

"Ichimaru,"came a slighty quiet male voice,"I'm coming in ok?"

Gin didn't respond and heard what sounded like someone picking the lock. Sure enough the door opened.

Gin kept staring at the desk as he heard the door open,"I locked that, ya know."

The door closed and relocked. He heard someone sit in the chair at the oppisite side of the room a few moments later.

"Ichimaru. I understand your hurt. Please let me know if I can help with anything, ok?"

Gin looked up abit and saw Ichigo,"Wha' are ya doing here?"

Ichigo looked down and blushed, Gin was staring at him with an intensively consuming gaze. Ichigo looked at the lines of the wood floor boards, suddenly amazed and entranced by it.

Gin felt amusement spike at Ichigos childish response to his unfaltering gaze and got up, walking over to the strawberry,"Well berry-_chan_?"

Ichigo jumped up, a look of sheer annoyance of his features,"Its Ichigo! And I am NOT a girl so don't call me chan!"

Gin held back a sadistic chuckle at torturing the berrys ego,"Mah mah, yer hostile. Don' stay here if yer gonna bite my head off." Gin knew the boy had been following him awhile and wanted an answer. But he wasn't above childish tactics as these, it would be know fun to just bluntly ask...not just yet at least.

Ichigo seemed to frown a little and hesitate before looking away,"Like I said. If you need anything let me know,"he hastily exited the room.

Gin blinked before smiling his sly smile and thinking,'Seems this may be a fun little game afterall. I should make sure not t' scare him off though. I'll take it slow until he care handle playing with the big kids.'

* * *

Ichigo walked quickly back to his room. He didn't want to put up with the mental torture anymore right now. Espcailly when his mind couldn't leave the thought of how intoxicating it was to be so close to the beatiful kitsune. He sighed at the thought and locked his door, hoping on the bed.

"Dam fox. Too beautiful to ignore."

Ichigo stared at the ceiling and his eyes suddenly widened and he bolted upright.

"Wait. What the fuck did I just say!? Hell! I spoke out loud too!" Ichigo blushed and put the pillow over his face,"At least no one heard me."

* * *

Gin got up and decided to spy on the berry a while. He shunpo'd quickly to the boys window and looked through the slightly ajar window.

"Dam fox. Too beautiful to ignore."

Gin was slightly shocked. Only Aizen ever thought he was beautiful. He noticed the boy suddenly sit up quickly in apparent shock.

"Wait. What the fuck did I just say!? Hell! I spoke out loud too!" Ichigo put a pillow over his face,"At least no one heard me."

Gin snickered quietly whispering to himself,"Oh little Berry. 'M gonna have fun teasin' ya until ya canit take it no more."

Gins eyes sparkled with mischief as he shunpo'd back to his corridor.

He locked up his office and left the few signed papers on Izuras desk to have sent to Yamamoto, along with a special request in the middle requesting a mission to the real world with Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo buried himself under the blankets mumbling about Ishida being right that he is too loud.

"Ichimaru probably won't need me anyway. And if he does, as long as its nothing embarrassing, I can handle it."

Ichigo sighed heavily and mentally punched himself repeatedly for making himself look so foolish. He decided next time he was NOT going to be alone with the fox, that way he couldn't pull anything and embarrass him.

* * *

**Hai Hai, I know this was short. I was strained for ideas and since the "finals" as people call them, are coming up I've been preoccupied with school work alot. Also been kinda strained for ideas lately since my mind has literally been at a complete stand still on most matters and sujects. But I can work with almost anything that comes to mind with Ichigo and Gin in the real world. Gin can taunt Ichigo mercilessly X)**

**Thanks for reading and**

**Please Review!!****=3 **

**^_^**


	6. Shining Night

Constructive criticism is fine. Please read and review(R&R). Flames are fine but at least READ it so you KNOW what your complaining about. Flames will be put out with a fire extingusher and firehoses from my personal fire truck I stole from the station lol.

**Chapter Title: Shining Night**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Fluff, teasing/taunting, m/m kissing and mild touching**

**Characters/Pairings: GinXIchigo**

**Summary: The war has failed...what comes next for Gin?**

**Author's Note: Aight! The world still needs more AiGin but thats a side note. Real note is Thank you reviewers! You guys/girls make my day with reviews, I love em^^ **

**Disclaimer: **

***Miss* Bleach has still not become a Yaoi and Yuri Haven therfore*hand motion***

***Ichigo and Gin* Miss does NOT own Bleach.**

***Miss nods* Correct. If I did Aizen and Gin would be together FOREVER!**

***Ichigo* And me?**

***Miss* With Grimmjow or the many others you pair with my dear Uke.**

***Ichigo* What IS an Uke anyway?**

***Gin chuckles* Should we tell 'im?**

***Miss* Soon he'll know.**

**

* * *

**

"What!?" Ichigo screamed at the 4th division boy who brought him his new assignment.

"H-hai taicho?" The boy backed up as Ichigos spiritual pressure increased.

Ichigo noticed and sighed, calming down,"Dismissed."

The boy ran and Ichigo returned to his private quarters and collapsed on the bed.

"Ichigo,"A knock on the door.

He sighed and sat up,"Come in."

The door opened and Gin stood in the door way,"Wha's with the sudden burst of reiatsu eh?"

Ichigos eyes widened and he hopped up, strolling quickly to his closet,"Its nothing."

Gin seemed to consider this,"Liar. Dun try ta lie ta me Ichi."

Ichigo winced and a vein appeared on his forehead,"Don't call me Ichi dammit!" He threw a shirt at Gin in anger.

Gin caught it and chuckled,"Calm down. Did ya get the mission yet?"

Ichigo turned to him with a clueless look,"How did you know about that?"

Gin openly snickered and Ichigo narrowed his eyes into a death glare.

Gin waved nonchalantly,"I requested ya t' join me to the human world. Ya know yer way around there better than a shinigami like myself."

Ichigo blushed,"What about Rukia or Rangiku..."

Gin felt slightly annoyed,"Wha' about em?"

Ichigo kicked lightly and the floor,"Why did you ask for someone like me hen other shinigami know there way around the human world just as well?"

Gins smile grew. So that's what bothered the berry. The fact he choose him and not a pure shinigami.

"'Cause they anit no fun t' talk to." Gin turned and head out the door,"Hurry up, I wanna get there before sun down."

Ichigo watched the door closed and packed his clothes. It was just like when he moved to soul society to be a captain.

_~Flashback~_

_"Dad. I have to go somewhere. I'm needed elsewhere."_

_His father looked serious for once,"I understand Ichigo. Just visit me and your sisters sometimes."_

_Ichigo nodded and waved to Karin and Yuza,"You two do well in school okay?"_

_"Oni-chan!!" Yuza cried when Ichigo was gone._

_Karin and Yuza returned to there rooms shortly after._

_"My son. Take care my son, take care of the soul reapers and yourself."_

_"Dont worry Isshin. Your son can take care of himself."_

_Isshin turned to the man waving his fan in front of his face,"I know Kisuke." He turned to the darkness beyond the door and closed it,"I know."_

_~End Flashback~_

Ichigo sighed and put the bag with his clothes and stuff on.

He looked at the window and saw the sun setting,"I should be on my way now..."

With that he turned and head for the portal to the human world with his captains harori swishing behind him as he tread to meet with Gin and depart.

* * *

Gin stood at the gates and tapped his foot when he noticed Ichigo,"Over here Ichi!" He waved.

Ichigo scowled and shunpo'd the rest of the way,"STOP CALLING ME ICHI!"

Gin scratched his head,"Sorry Ichi, habit ya know."

Ichigo growled and spat,"Whatever! Lets just get going already dammit."

Gins smile grew and he ran forward through the gate, Ichigo close behind.

* * *

They jumped out of the portal and Ichigo noticed they were in the park.

"So...what was the mission again?"

Gin mentally rolled his eyes and turned to Ichigo,"Theres a rouge arracanar. I' anit to far from here but they caint get us back until a three days from now."

Ichigo groaned,"Thats forevvvvvvvvvvvvvver."

Gin chuckled and Ichigo glared,"Whats so funny!?"

Gin shook his head,"Yer a shinigami. Its not tha' long to a shinigami."

Ichigo rolled his eyes,"Yeah right. Lets go already."

Gin shunpo'd off, leaving Ichigo behind.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" He followed quickly.

Gin chuckled and noticed Ichigo far behind,"Slow much?"

He spotted the rouge arrcanar and drew Shinsō,"Slay him, Shinsō!"

Shinsōs' blade shone and darted forward. Gin stood as it pierced the arrcanar and cut him in half, causing blood to spray over the fields and. Gin casually wiped the blood shined blade before returning it to its sheathe and waiting for Ichigo to arrive.

* * *

Ichigo finally arrived and noticed the arrcanar dead already.

"Wha took ya so long Ichi?" Gin stared down at the boy from a tree.

Ichigo scowled,"You ran to fast you bastard."

Gin shrugged,"Yer fault fer bein' so slow." Gin hopped down beside the boy,"We outta find some place t' sleep eh?"

Ichigo nodded and looked around,"But where?"

Gin seemed to think but shrugged,"I dun know. Never been here before."

The strawberry leaned his back against the tree and closed his eyes, sighing deeply. Gin figured the boy was thinking. He walked forward and put his hands on both sides of the boys head. Ichigo didn't notice until Gins breath was ghosting over his ear, forcing an involutary shiver to run through him.

"I got a place. Tousen told me 'bout i' awhile ago, i' anit too far from here. Le's go there."

Ichigos gaze was hazy and he barely noticed Gin move away. Once he had he gasped,"O-ok."

Gin smirked brightly and turned to walk away. Ichigo fell to the ground with a soft thud and his heavy breathing slowed to normal.

Gin listened and thoughts crossed his mind. All leading back to,'I affect him that much?'

Ichigo managed to pull himself up and Gin started walking, him in close pursuit.

Gin arrived at a abandon building and Ichigo walked pass him,"Where are we?"

"A free place t' stay fer the next three nights and two days." He followed Ichigo to the door and opened it,"go on,"he held the door open.

Ichigo blushed and stumbled in. Gin followed after and closed the door. The berry jumped and turned to face Gin.

"G-Gin...um,"Ichigo stuttered and began fidling with his fingers trying to find the words.

Ichimaru walked pass Ichigo into the bedroom before he looked over his shoulder,"There's only one bed Ichi."

Ichigos face turned a bright red, barely noticable in the dark before he fainted.

Gin ran over and caught the unconsious boy before he got hurt and sighed,"Dam kid. Yer fun to tease but next time I'll need to make sure ya don't pass out."

* * *

Ichigo woke up and covered his eyes as light attacked his sight from the open window.

"Morning Ichi."

Ichigo bolted up and looked around, he spotted Gin in a chair across from him.

"What happened?"

Gin waved boredly,"Ya passed out berry."

Ichigo blushed and got out of bed,"How long til we go back?"

"Tommorrow Mornin'. Ya may wanna put on some clothin'."

Ichigo looked sown and turned, if possible redder. He was only wearing his boxers. He grabbed the sheet and hid under it.

"Aw dun hide Ichi. Yer nicely built."

The boy mumbled something about cant believing this. Gin got up and slid his hand skillfully under he sheets. Ichigo jumped and tossed the sheets away impulsively. Gin smirked and slid a hand over Ichigos chest causing Ichigo to shiver and crawl away.

"Please dont touch me,"he whimpered and looked away ashamed.

Gin supressed a sad smile,"Wha's wrong Ichi? Ya dun like me,"he knew Ichigo would freak out.

Ichigo looked up frantically,"N-no. Thats not what I meant! I just meant...I..."Ichigo sighed and jumped out of bed and got dressed quickly.

Gin shook his head,"Lets go Ichi. Dun wanna miss the gate."

Ichigo nodded and grabbed his bag, following Gin to the portal.

* * *

"ICHIGO!"

"AH!"

Gin chuckled as Rukia punched him.

"You lazy ass! You made another do all the work!? You idiot!"

Ichigo covered his head as Rukia began to kick him repeatedly,"OW! RUKIA! STOP DAMMIT! HE WAS TOO FAST! I COULDN'T GET THERE IN TIME! OW! NOT THE HEAD!"

Gin walked over and picked Ichigo up,"Dun worry Rukia-chan. I'll make sure he gets his _punishment_ fer slacking on an important mission, ne?"

Rukia looked hesitant but nodded,"Hm...Ok then Ichimaru taicho."

Ichigos eyes widened,"Rukia! Wait!" Rukia ran off,"Don't leave me here! RUKIA! RUKIA!!!!"

Gin chuckled and picked Ichigo up, tossing him over his shoulder,"Mah mah, ya are quite loud."

Ichigo kicked out and tried pounding on Gins back,"Put me down dammit!"

Gin laughed,"Calm down Ichi, I anit gonna hurt ya. Yer actin' like a kid" Ichigo didn't see the slight perverted smile that flashed breifly across Gins face.

Ichigo crossed his arms,"Well sorry if I don't like being carried like a flour sack."

Gin laughed as Ichigo put on his normal scowl and he quickly shunpo'd to his office and dropped Ichigo in a chair,"Hey! You cant just drop me without warning!"

"Course I can. I just did. Now,"he went and leaned against his desk,"lets disscuss yer punishment shall we?"

* * *

**BUWHAHAHAHA! I am so mean aren't I? Lol. Ya gotta wait til next chappy to see what happens! :P**

**One of the longest chapters ever!:o Wow:o**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thank you!!**


	7. Foxy and his Playmate

Constructive criticism is fine. Please read and review(R&R). Flames are fine but at least READ it so you KNOW what your complaining about. Flames will be used to satisfy me need to burn things. ^^ (I melted a straw lol)

**Chapter Title: Foxy and his Playmate  
**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Yaoi, touching(haha no smut for you yetXP), other stuff...  
**

**Characters/Pairings: GinXIchigo**

**Summary: The war has failed...what comes next for Gin?**

**Author's Note: Eh? I thought of this chappy as thoughts flowed.  
**

**Disclaimer:  
**

***Ichigo screams***

***Miss* Don't mind him. He just found out Uke means submissive.**

***Ichigo* I don't want to be submissive!**

***Gin shunpos in front of Ichigo and purrs* Aw dun worry Ichi, you'll like i'.**

***Ichigo blushes***

***Miss* Save it for the story you two! Anyway, I do not own bleach so dont sue me.

* * *

**

Ichigos eyes went wide,"Hell no!" He quickly panicked and tried to run but Gin stopped him.

"Now now, I tol' Rukia I'd punish ya. So tha's wha' Imma do," Gin walked forward as Ichigo stepped back.

"No way,"He seemed to think. Why was he panicking before he knew Gins intentions?

"Ya dun even know yer punishment yet. Ya scared i' may hurt?"

Ichigo bit his lip, obviously unsure,"Wh-what are you p-planing?" He wanted to hit himself for stuttering.

Gin grinned wider,"Hol' still." Gin reached forward and pinned Ichigo to the wall.

Ichigo cursed the wall for stopping his retreat and closed his eyes tightly,"A-answer me."

Gin touched Ichigos cheek noticing the boy flinch,'Dammit...he needs ta relax.'

"Ichigo. Open yer eyes."

Ichigo blinked and looked up at Gin who was hovering over him. He flushed a bright red and looked down. Gin restrained the perverted twist in his smile, noting Ichigo shifting in discomfort.

Gin leaned down and whispered in his ear,"Wha's wrong Ichi?"

Ichigo shivered at the warm breath ghosting his ear and neck,"I-I said an-answer m-me."

Gin stood straight and motioned Ichigo forward, sitting in his chair. Ichigo looked uncertain.

"Come 'ere."

Ichigo shuffled over staring at the floor. Gin mentally rolled his eyes and jerked the boy by his captain haori. Ichigo squeaked when he landed on Gins lap and blushed deeply.

"Wh-what th-"

Gin pulled Ichigos head back and kissed him. Ichigo tensed and stared shocked before feeling a tongue pushing his lips to entice him. He stubbornly kept his mouth closed, his face burning with embarrassment. Gin growled at that and bit lightly on the berries lip, making Ichigo squeze his eyes shut to tune him out. Gin felt agitated at the boys reluctance and slid a hand under the boys shinigami garments. Ichigo jumped and tried to flee but Gin stood with him and held him.

"Why ya trin' ta leave so soon Ichi?"

Ichigo squirmed in his arms and suddenly stopped. "G-Gin? Wh-why do I feel d-dizzy?"

Gin looked concerned and walked him to his room, laying the boy on his captains bed. He felt the boys forehead and jerked his hand back.

"Yer burnin' up Ichi...what happened t' ya?"

Ichigo groaned and began whining,"I d-dont feel well for some reason. I'm burning up."

Gin got up quickly,"Imma call Unohana -taicho. Dun go passin' out til she gets here." Gin bolted out of the room.

* * *

Ichigo turned out to be fine, just overheated which caused his dizziness

* * *

Ichigo felt emmbarrassed as he lay in his bed. Gin had worked him up so much that he felt stupid. How come he had to freak out? He hit himself with a pillow and got up, heading to the shower. He knew Rukia would blame Gin so he had to assure her not to kill the sexy fox.

Sexy fox?

He mentally kicked himself while blushing for thinking such a thing.

After a shower he changed to make it to the Captains meeting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCaptains MeetingXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ichigo stood beside Gin since the odd number captains stood to the left. He avoided looking him in the eyes as Yamamoto arrived.

Yamamoto held up a hand. After no one stopped he banged his cane on the floor,"Silence!"

Everyone quieted down.

"Now, as you are all aware, all Gotei 13 of higher ranks must have a required medical exam if they have been injured in the last decade."

Ichigo went pale. He remembered not more than two to three years ago he had fought Soul Soceity. That meant EVERY CAPTAIN would be required to have a medical exam except Unohana. Everyone shifted uncomfortably. Gin looked around and spoke up.

"Um, does tha' hav'ta be _required_ ne?"

Yamamoto opened an eye and glared his one eyed glared,"Yes Ichimaru. Is that going to be a problem?"

Gin waved a hand,"Nah nah, jus' askin'. Whos incharge of 'em though if ya dun mind my askin'?"

Yamamoto looked at him for a moment as if studing,"Unohana will handle it."

Gin nodded approvingly,"Ok then. When does this take place ne?"

"Tomorrow."

Gin clapped once,"Til then tha's all right?"

Yamamoto nodded,"You are dismissed Ichimaru and Tosen."

The two nodded and left, the doors closing behind them. Yamamoto turned to the others.

"Now to business. How have the two reinstated captains been acting?"

Unohana spoke first,"They have shown no apparant motives to betray us."

Ichigo couldn't help but speak out,"I dont think Gin would ever leave."

A few glanced at him and Yamamoto focused on him,"Why do you say that?"

Ichigo looked down,"I've been around him alot lately and he seems to just want to goof off."

Unohana smiled knowingly,"Yes. I believe Captain Kurosaki is correct. Captain Ichimaru seems to act just be a young child looking to have fun."

Yamamoto considered this before nodding,"I see. Dismissed then."

Ichigo and Unohana left last, Ichigo following Unohana,"Unohana...do you really think Gin is just wanting fun or if hes up to something?"

She smiled at him,"He wants to have fun but he also wants a _playmate_ you could say."

"Playmate?"

She nodded,"Yes. Someone who loves him and would do anything for him. Be willing to play his games."

Ichigo thought over that and sighed,"What kind of games?"

She shook her head before entering her squad and calling back to him,"I wouldn't know. His games are only known to him and the players in it he tells."

Ichigo watched the door close before walking to his own room thinking about what Unohana told him.

_'He only wants a playmate who is willing to play his games...what games does Gin play though? I want to be there for him but I dont know how to do that.'_

Gin watched from the shadows,'Mah game. Ichi Ichi Ichi...yer already playin' it. The day ya showed yer intrest in meh."

* * *

**Chapter 7 is done! Next up is gonna be one hell of a game ne? lol It shall depend on what ideas I get:P**

**Please Review!**

**Thank you! ^^**


	8. Chain Events

Constructive criticism is fine. Please read and review(R&R). Flames are fine but at least READ it so you KNOW what your complaining about. Flames will be used to set school of fire. (too bad school sucks so much-_-)

**Chapter Title: Chain events**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Yaoi (you should know this by now) , sexual content, minor language, and such. As always: Don't like, Don't read.  
**

**Characters/Pairings: GinXIchigo**

**Summary: The war has failed...what comes next for Gin?**

**Author's Note: The river flows like the minds story ~Quote randomly by me**

**Disclaimer:**

***Ichigo hiding***

***Miss sighs* I don't Own Bleach since there is no Yaoi or Yuri.**

***Ichigo* Is Gin gone?**

***Miss* There he is!**

***Ichigo runs***

***Miss laughs* Trying to avoid Gin for some reason ;)**

**

* * *

**

Ichigo headed to the 3rd division.

Over the past week he found foxes in everything he opened.

In his drawer.

In his files.

In his bathroom.

On his bed.

Even in his food! Little fox shapes floating in his ramen!

_"How does he do that?"_

Ichigo sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he knocked on the captains door. He swore if Gin had a fox with him he was going to-

"O! Ichi!" Gin had a little fox toy in his hand.

"GAH!" The berry punched the door, slightly cracking the wood.

"OI! Carefully Ichi, yer gonna knock down mah door,"Gin chuckled, knowing why Ichigo was likely mad.

"I'm sick of your games Captain Ichimaru!" Ichigo glared and tossed one of the foxes at him.

Gin grinned and caught it,"Aw, dun ya like 'em?"

Ichigos eye twitched, visibly annoyed,"Why? Why are you doing this? Why me? And how the fuck did you get foxes in my food!?" Ichigo mentally kicked himself for being curious.

Gin resisted giggling like a happy girl whos crush just looked at her,"Cause i's fun! And tha's a secret Ichi,"He tapped the berries nose.

Ichigo glared more intensely,"Bastard."

Gin pouted,"Awwww, Come'on Ichi. Ya know its funny,"he crossed his arms and leaned on the doorway.

Ichigos eyes narrowed,"You have to make up for it. Let me see your room."

Gins smile faltered,"I canit do tha'." He attempted to return in his room and close it but Ichigo slipped in and turned on the light.

Ichigo stared in amazement at the number of fox stuff animals there were,"My gosh..."

Gin yelped,"Oi! Ge' outta mah room!"

Ichigo turned to him and tilted his head,"Why didn't you want me to come in here?"

Gins pale body shook slightly and he closed the door,"Ya shouldn' be alone wit' meh. And if ya tell anyone 'bout them I'll make ya pay."

"You mean the fox animals?"

"..."

"I won't tell. But why shouldn't I be alone with you?"

Gins smile turned into a devious smirk,"Yer so innocent. Yer not gettin' away this time."

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably,"What do you mean _not getting away_?"

Gin approached and Ichigo backed up,"Why ya runnin'?"

"I'm not running!" Ichigo shouted and yelped when Gin suddenly pinned him to the wall,"Eeep!"

"Aw, yer so cute when yer startled," Gin whispered hotly into Ichigos ear. He noted the boy shifting uncomfortably and looking around for an exit. He let the boy look for escape until the berry looked him in the eyes slightly frightened yet...what _was_ that he saw?

Fear?

Pain?

No, no, no. Not those...

Relief.

Ichigo seemed slightly relieved he couldn't escape? But why?

"Ichigo? Why aren't ya panicked?"

The boy blushed and looked down. Ah, now he knew. The boy wanted to play hard to get and now that he was caught he didn't know what to do. He knew since he himself had pulled it on Aizen. He felt a stab of pain remembering Aizen was gone forever.

"Ichimaru? Your thinking about Aizen aren't you?"

Gin shook his head,"Nah, course not Ichi."

Ichigo frowned,"Your lying to me. You are thinking about him."

Gin stared at him and Ichigo shivered when those blue-red orbs bore into his chocolate eyes,"Why? Does i' bother ya Ichi?"

The boy looked at the floor,"Well it's just...I want to help...I did and do...but I..."he looked away and took a deep breath before continuing,"But I can't ever make you forget him." Ichigo looked like he was about to cry.

Gin felt a stab in his heart, but this time it wasn't for what he had lost. No this was for what was being shown to him. Ichigo cared for him and he had toyed with the boy. Now the boy was losing hope in trying to move him. Was this what Aizen meant? The person who would love him?

"_Ichigo_,"Gin said softly.

Ichigo looked up at the non-teasing use of his name and blinked when Gin captured his lips in a kiss. He stood stunned and realized only when he felt an encouraging nibbling at his bottom lip. Ichigo hesitantly opened his mouth and tried to return the kiss as a tongue darted into his mouth and stole his breath away. He moaned lightly and managed to kiss back finally, battling the other for dominance but losing to the hungry fox.

Ichigos face turned redder when Gin slid a hand up and down his side,"I-Ichimaru?"

Gin looked him in the eyes, the boy seemed confused, lost... yet pleased,"Yes Ichi?"

Ichigo took a breath,"I... I'll do anything I can for you,"He gulped, seeming unsure about his own words,"But I...I dont know how or what to do."

Gin stared at him a moment,"I see. Well lemme take care of ya tonight, ne?"

Ichigo blinked,"Uhhh..."

Gins smile widened considerably,"Good,"he pushed the boy over to the bed and made him sit,"Stay here."

Ichigo watched Gin go to another room. He looked down and fiddled with the sheets while he waited.

Gin returned a few moments later and noticed Ichigo was nervous about whatever he planned. His smile softened as he set a box beside the bed before Ichigo saw it and moved beside the berry.

"Ya seem nervous 'bout somethin' Ichi,"his tone hinted he wanted Ichigo to tell him what it was.

Ichigo caught it and continued staring at the floor in silence before he finally spoke,"Well...Im sure you know one reason already,"he blushed slightly,"but also its because... well... I'm not sure exactly why."

Gin tilted his head as he processed what Ichigo said,"Your confused. My guess is you don't understand why yer fallin' for me... am I right?"

Ichigos blush darkened and he nodded,"I don't get it. You could have turned on us and killed me. Why would I like someone who holds my life in his hands? Why not Orihime or Renji? They I know would never hurt me."

Gin sighed,"I's like I was with Aizen. I loved him when I could have loved Rangiku. I liked the guy who held my life and could squeeze the life from me at any moment. Its just who he was. He was intoxicating to me. He soon fell for me as well and toyed less with my life, promising me happiness,"Gin sighed deeply,"Even when he died. His told me _'There is someone out there for you. Please, go out and find the person meant for you'_and his last words as you heard were 'please Ichimaru, find a peaceful life and someone to love you.'"

Ichigo nodded,"He wanted you to be happy and continue living. I remember him looking at me as if he knew I'd be the one to want you." Ichigo clasped his hands over his mouth as the blushed was extremely dark.

Gin chuckled and pulled Ichigos hands off, kissing him lightly and pulling away,"My berry."

Ichigo smiled slightly, wrapping his arms around Gin. Gin patted the boys head and pushed him down on the bed, removing the boys arms. He carefully slid Ichigos shirt up, and leaned down to the boys belly and flicked his tongue over it, Ichigo groaned and wiggled around a little.

"Ic-Ichimaru."

"Call me Gin berry-chan."

Ichigo nodded as Gin continued up to the boys nubs and licked light trails around them. Ichigo moaned and fisted his hands in the bed. As Gin nipped lightly. Ichigo felt his pants and underwear slowly removed, and a tongue trail to his half erect member. Gin teased the tip a few moments and dipping his tongue over the tip. Ichigo forced his body to stay still, groaning as he felt a pleasant sensation wash over his body. The tongue licked teasing lines up and down, occasionally lightly letting his teeth graze. Ichigo yelped when the sliver fox took him into his mouth and began sucking hard, his moans increasing louder as Gin hummed causing pleasant vibrations to shoot through his nerves as if setting him on fire.

"Nyyyh! G-Gin! I..."Ichigo let out a shout as he came in Gins mouth. Gin pulled away as Ichigo panted, coming down from his high. Gin kissed him, letting the boy taste himself. Ichigo moaned lightly as Gin pulled away and pulled something out of the box from earlier and put some on his hand.

"Spread yer legs Ichi and keep yer body relaxed."

Ichigo looked slightly confused as his dazed mind obeyed. Gin wiggled a finger in. Ichigo yelped and clenched his eyes shut, remembering to keep his body relaxed though as Gin commanded. The fox smiled at his berry as he added another finger and spread Ichigo. The boy bit his lip and whined.

"Gin. Its unpleasant,"he frowned.

Gin kissed him and removed his fingers, coating himself in lube.

Ichigo shook slightly afraid,"A-Are you sure y-you'll f-fit??" He gulped.

Gin nodded, Don't think about i' Ichi."

The boy closed his eyes as Gin slowly pushed inside. Ichigo whimpered as Gin completely sat inside him.

"H-hurts,"he groaned,"huuuuurts."

Gin leaned to his ear,"Shhh, it'll get better."

The berry clutched the sheets as the fox began moving, a burn still there but the real pain gone. He moaned in displeasure, waiting for the better part. Gin noticed and kept positioning trying to find the boys prostate. Ichigo screamed, tossing his head back and arching to get the infiltration deeper. Gin smirked,'found it' he chimed to himself and continued hitting the spot as Ichigo moaned and screamed for more. He reached over and began stroking the berries erection until the boy came, following closely after and collapsing beside the panting, flushed, and sweating berry.

Ichigo nuzzled into Gins chest and yawned,"I..."he yawned again,"should get...,"another yawn,"back to 5th division."

Ichimaru chuckled as Ichigo passed out and he wrapped his arms around the boy,"Jus' sleep Ichi."

**xxxxxxxEvil-Goddess-Missxxxxx**

Ichigo woke up and felt warm breath on his neck and looked up to see he was in Gins arms. He admired the foxes sleeping form, he looked peacefully happy.

Ichigo smiled and slid out of bed, heading to the door after dressing and peeking outside the door before leaving.

Gin heard his door close and yawned, stretching and noticing Ichigo gone. He smiled and he himself got up as well, getting dressed.

"Gotta sign paperwork...Eh, Kira-kun can handle it."

* * *

***Miss* End chapter 8**

***Ichigo blushing***

***Gin giggles***

***Miss drools over the two***

***Gin holds umbrella over him and Ichigo***

***Miss snaps out of it* Any who,**

**Well my friend Liz told me to take a break when I said I had to get at least one chapter or fic up. But I told her I HAD to get SOMETHING up so voila. **

**Please review =)**

**Unbeta'd as usual so please excuse grammar errors and/or spelling errors.**


End file.
